


ДЕСЯТЬ ЛЕТ СПУСТЯ

by LazyRay



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крошечный драбблик.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ДЕСЯТЬ ЛЕТ СПУСТЯ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egoza](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=egoza).



Вероятно, он услышал ее шаги, потому что вопли начались еще до того, как она вошла в комнату.  
\- Где ты была, Ха-ру... хи?  
Взгляд на ее юбку и сразу – глаза на пол лица! Конечно, а что она ожидала? Этот хентайщик! Казалось бы, можно было уже привыкнуть, что иногда она надевает что-то кроме брюк! Харухи доковыляла до кресла и с облегчением рухнула в него. Эти проклятые каблуки когда-нибудь ее окончательно доконают!  
\- Харухи...  
Ах да, подол юбки задрался на несколько сантиметров, замечательно, значит, у нее есть еще пара минут тишины, пока это чудо придет в себя. Харухи скинула туфли и блаженно пошевелила пальцами ног. Сказка.   
\- Не переводи разговор!  
Кто переводит? Разве это она не может оторвать взгляд от чьих-то коленок?  
\- Подожди... ты ходила в этой мини-юбке – без меня! – ...  
\- Не хотела будить его величество, – нет-нет, он не сумеет испортить ей настроение, только не после ее сегодняшнего триумфа!  
Не подумайте, он приходит в экстаз, когда она надевает мини-юбки. Но только если он присутствует рядом, чтобы любоваться самому и бросать самодовольные взгляды на окружающих мужчин: «Она – моя!». Что за пещерные нравы! Но стоит ей появиться в таком виде без него... скандал обеспечен!  
\- ...в суд?  
\- И я выиграла дело, – Харухи встала.  
Слушать дальнейшее было бесполезно, ничего нового она не услышит. Лучше пойти посмотреть, как там дети, дай ему волю, и они будут спать до обеда.   
\- И они все смотрели на мою Харухи?!  
Так реагировать даже десять лет спустя? После заключения брака?  
Тамаки, Тамаки...


End file.
